Berita bersama Arthur
by Daimaki
Summary: Berita bersama Arthur! Kembali kali ini Matthew dan Alfred menjadi host dari 4 berita terpilih yang menarik untuk dibaca   ditambah ramuan humor dan jadilah chapter 9 updated... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Berita Hangat bersama Athur...:P

Aloha semua..., terima kasih yang udah baca **main kartu** yang review maupun yang cuma silent reader.

Mello: Nah mari kita lanjutkan fanfic di Hetalia Axis Power...

Disclainer: punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punyaku

Beritanya ada yang benar-benar aku copy paste

Warning: OOCness, OCness, dan typo + miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

-Enjoy it-

Di sebuah studio di Teras L TV ada 2 orang presenter dengan dandanan menor serta baju tentaranya sedang mendiskusikan berita terhot yang akan dibicarakan. Dan sebentar lagi acara berita kesayangan kita akan dimulai...

3

2

1

.

"Selamat pagi, siang, malam semuanya saya Athur dan teman rekan saya kali ini Kiku akan membawa berita dari berbagai negara yang sekiranya masih hangat untuk dibicarakan," kata Athur dengan tegas dan terpercaya.

"Tentu saja Athur, saya tentu akan membawa beberapa berita yang akan kita perbincangkan," kata Kiku tegas dan sopan.

"Mari kita lihat sekilas berita...," kata Athur menyusun berita..

"...," terlihat sebuah tayangan singkat mengenai berita.

"Nah mari sekarang kita mulai dari berita 1 berasal dari Asean," kata Athur.

"Pertemuan menteri-menteri pertahanan ASEAN berlangsung di Jakarta pada 17-20 Mei. Pertemuan ini diperkirakan akan membicarakan masalah keamanan, termasuk konflik Thailand dan Kamboja. Kedua negara ini mengaku membuka pintu untuk Indonesia berperan sebagai juru damai. Sekretasi Jenderal Kementerian Pertahanan Indonesia Marsekal madya Eris Herryanto memaparkan bahwa pertemuan ASEAN Defence Minister Meeting (ADMM) ini, adalah pertemuan antar menahan yang dapat digunakan sebagai platform kerja sama pertahanan dan keamanan negara di Asia Tenggara,"

"Sepertinya Thailand dan Kamboja sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab ke Indonesia ya...," kata Athur dengan tenang.

"Semoga saja mereka berjalan dengan baik ya..., mari kita lanjutkan berita selanjutnya dari Amerika," kata Kiku melihat berita selanjutnya...

"Sekilas pemecatan itu hak dari Starbucks, yang membuatnya jadi tidak biasa adalah pemecatan dilakukan terhadap pelayan yang bertubuh kecil atau kerdil. Saat pelayan tersebut meminta disediakan tangga kecil agar dirinya bisa bekerja, pihak gerai kopi yang berada di El Paso, Texas tersebut menolak untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Tidak hanya itu, pihak Starbucks cabang Texas itu langsung memecat karyawan kerdil tersebut. Komisi hukum yang melayangkan tuntutan tersebut dengan jelas mengatakan, Starbucks telah melanggar hukum federal dengan menolak memberikan akomodasi kepada karyawan mereka sendiri. Karyawan tersebut diketahui diperkerjakan pada Juli 2009 dan dipecat setelah tiga hari menjalani pelatihan," kata Athur dengan semangat ekstra karena ternyata pacarnya ini membela orang kerdil.

"Betul sekali semua orang memiliki hak untuk bekerja dan tak boleh dihalang-halangi," kata Kiku menanggapi komentar Athur.

"Berita selanjutnya dari Israel," kata Kiku dengan tenang sedangkan Athur sepertinya mulai sebal mendengar kata Israel.

"Israeeeeeeel I hate youuu," kata Athur keluar OOCnya.

"Ehem saya bilang kita sedang siaran langsung, silahkan duduk," kata Kiku dengan nada sopan.

"Sepertinya ia sudah melunakkan sedikit hatinya walaupun harus kupaksa sedemikian rupa. Israel setuju untuk mengucurkan dana kepada pihak Pemerintah Palestina. Hal ini dilakukannya setelah Palestina menandatangani pakta persatuan dari faksi-faksi yang bertikai. Awalnya, dana tersebut hendak dikirim kepada Palestina awal bulan ini namun ditunda, menyusul ada dugaan dana tersebut justru masuk ke pihak militan. Pemerintah Palestina sendiri menandatangani pakta persatuan dengan kelompok Hamas. Menyusul hal tersebut, Israel ditekan oleh dunia internasional untuk menggelontorkan dana bantuan tersebut kepada Palestina. Sementara jumlah dananya baru akan ditentukan, usai kabinet Israel melakukan pertemuan. Demikian diberitakan _Associated Press_, Senin (16/5/2011).," kata Athur mulai naik meja.

"Tenang Athur, ini kita sedang tayangan langsung apa anda tidak malu," kata Kiku yang menjungjung tinggi kesopanan.

"Athur bagaimana ini kau memalukan seorang Hero hah...," kata Alfred alias Amrik datang ke studio.

"Ah Alfred kau tak boleh itu siaran langsung," kata Melati alias Nesia yang menarik Alfred dan menyuruhnya kembali syuting film.

Sedangkan saat itu Athur dan Kiku masih sweetdrop atas tingkah laku Alfred yang diluar dugaan, diluar akal sehat. Merekapun tersenyum polos layaknya tak ada masalah sama sekali. Para pengatur cahaya mulai membuat agar para pemirsa terpaku pada kedua host kita.

"Ah maafkan saya karena saya sudah sedikit lega mengenai Palestina," kata Athur duduk kembali dengan tenang seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi. "Nah berita terakhir datang dari Jerman...," kata Athur lagi.

"Sekarang berita yang berasal dari Ludwig, Seorang warga negara Jerman dinyatakan sebagai pemilik janggut terbagus di dunia setelah membuat takjub masyarakat pada sebuah kompetisi yang diadakan di Norwegia. Janggut unik tersebut dibentuk seperti seekor rusa dan bendera Norwegia. Elmar Weisser, seorang penata rambut yang berusia 47 tahun mengalahkan 160 pesaing dari 15 negara dan mendapatkan peringkat pertama Kejuaraan Kumis dan Janggut yang diadakan di Trondheim, Norwegia. Hebatnya, Weisser sebelumnya juga sudah pernah mengikuti kompetisi ini dan telah menang beberapa kali. Dirinya mengaku bahwa saudara perempuannya telah membantunya dan mereka berusaha seharian untuk membentuk janggut ini," kata Kiku yang sedikit bersemangat mendengar berita dari Jerman.

"Wah kira-kira sulit ya kalau kita yang mengikutinya...," kata Athur membayangkan punya janggut yang cukup unik.

"Betul juga," kata Kiku dengan tenang.

"Bagi kalian yang ingin berbagi berita bersama kami silahkan klik review dan kabarkan pasti akan kami siarkan apapun asalkan **PENTING** di acara kisi-kisi terimakasih," kata Athur tenang.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya nanti kami akan muncul lagi untuk menambah wawasan kalian selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua," kata Kiku dan Athur bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Athur mudah kan hanya membaca teks berjalan tak usah menghapalnya," kata Nesia yang juga menjadi presenter berita lainnya.<p>

"Tapi susah juga ya..., kalau tidak biasa keliatan kalau kita harus melihat depan mulu," kata England merasa capek.

"Wah selamat Jepang ini siaran perdanamu aru," kata Cina langsungmenyalami Japan.

"Selamat ya kalian berdua," kata Siapa gitu? (Canada).

"Kalian dengar sesuatu...," tanya Jepang penasaran.

"Oh itu hanya suara Canada," kata Athur dengan tenang.

"Waaaah Jepang, England selamat yaaa siaran perdananya...Vee...," kata Italy dengan tenang.

"Terimakasih Italy, German dimana?" kata England dan Jepang bersamaan.

"Ah dia membeli pasta untukku Ve...," kata Italy renyah .

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Amrik, dia sedang syuting film Super Hero looooh. Kau mau ikut menonton," kata Jepang yang siap dengan kamera.

"Tak usah aku mau pulang capek. Nesia, Jepang, Cina, dan kau siapa? Italy" tanya Athur yang langsung dianggukin oleh keempatnya.

Ternyata ada Canada yang selalu saja memeluk beruangnya. Ah kenapa yaaa ia selalu terlupakan.

* * *

><p>Al-chan: Maaf aku tau ini adalah fanfic bukan kenyataan tapi tentu aku akan memberi selingan humor jadi kemungkinan itu hanya berita-beritaan maaf ya kalau pendek karena ya gitu deh... pasti banyak yang ngeflame *pundung di pojokan*<p>

Mello: Cek,cek,cek pasti mengundang protes.

Al-chan: Kayaknya sih begitu...

Mello: Katakan saja siapa *nation apa pun* yang ingin kalian jadikan host disamping host kita Athur sekarang dibuka... *membunyikan gong* tentu di review yaaaaa

Al-chan: Ini aku buat dalam waktu yang cepat loooh... kan masih fresh...


	2. Chapter 2

Berita hangat bersama Arthur :D

Aloha semua ternyata fanfic keduaku lumayan mendapat dukungan yang bagus ya Mello.

Mello: Tak kusangka banyak sekali yang beranggapan positive.

Al-chan: Nah mari kita lanjutkan beritanya...

Disclainer:

-Enjoy it-

Kembali di sebuah studio di Teras L TV ada 2 orang presenter dengan dandanan menor serta baju tentaranya sedang mendiskusikan berita terhot yang akan dibicarakan. Dan sebentar lagi acara berita kesayangan kita akan dimulai...

3

2

1

.

"Selamat pagi, siang, malam semuanya saya Athur dan teman rekan saya kali ini Hongkong akan membawa berita dari berbagai negara yang sekiranya masih hangat untuk dibicarakan," kata Arthur dengan tegas dan terpercaya.

"Tentu saja berita akan kita hadirkan masih fersh dari hari ini," kata Hongkong dengan benar.

"Baiklah seperti biasa kita lihat sekilas berita," kata Arthur melihat teksnya sebentar.

"...," terlihat sebuah tayangan singkat mengenai berita selanjutnya.

"Baik berita pertama dari England," kata Hongkong dengan tenang.

"Akhirnya ada berita dari negara sendiri," kata Arthur dengan bangga.

"Lihat dulu beritanya Arthur baru boleh bangga," kata Hongkong tetap dengan pendiriannya tenang.

"Oke aku berani," kata Arthur yang selalu doyan-angkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-saat-bersemangat.

"Ratu Elizabeth II menyampaikan 'perasaan tulus dan simpati mendalam' kepada para korban masa lalu kelam hubungan Irlandia dan Inggris. Ratu Elizabeth adalah anggota monarki Inggris pertama yang mengunjungi Republik Irlandia. Sebelumnya Ratu mengunjungi stadion olahraga Croke Park di Dublin, dimana 14 orang Irlandia tewas terbunuh oleh pasukan Inggris 91 tahun lalu. Pada tanggal 21 November 1920, ditengah perang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan Republik Irlandia, 13 penonton dan seorang pemain sepakbola tewas ditembak tentara Inggris saat sedang mengikuti sebuah pertandingan. Kenangan suram masa lalu ini membuat tidak semua warga Irlandia menyambut kunjungan Ratu dengan tangan terbuka. Di dekat kastil tempat Ratu dijamu makan malam kenegaraan, pasukan polisi bentrok dengan peserta aksi protes yang menentang kunjungannya. Nah sekarang mau bangga?" kata Hongkong tetap tenang.

Sedangkan mari kita lihat keadaan Arthur, ia sedang memojok di ruang acara. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata walau bisa mengembangkan negara jajahan, ternyata terdapat negara yang menentangnya.

"Sekarang berita kedua, harap anda tak memedulikan presenter kita yang lain. Fokus saja pada berita kedua dari Indonesia," kata Hongkong tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya mengenai cuti bersama yang diadakan beberapa hari sebelum hal itu terjadi," kata Arthur sudah senyum semingrah dengan alisnya yang bertambah 1 lapis.

"Yap kata Nesia itu karena HarPitNas atau Hari kejePit Nasional," kata Hongkong berusaha tenang terus.

"Keputusan pemerintah meliburkan hari kerja Senin (16/5) kemarin, sebagai hari terjepit setelah libur akhir pekan dan Hari Raya Waisak ternyata tidak membuat semua orang bergembira. Pengumuman mendadak yang dikeluarkan Jumat sore (13/5) itu membuat banyak pengusaha _kelimpungan_ mengatur jadwal kerja yang sebelumnya telah mereka tetapkan. Ketua Asosiasi Pengusaha Tekstil Indonesia dan seorang pengusaha pakaian jadi, Ade Sudrajat, terpaksa menyiasati dengan cara memberikan uang lembur berlipat kepada karyawannya. Pertanyaan akan keputusan pemerintah untuk secara mendadak meliburkan hari Senin juga menjadi pertanyaan Wakil Ketua Asosiasi Pengusaha Ritel Indonesia, Tutum Rahanta. Walau bidang usahanya adalah salah satu yang diuntungkan, dan mengalami keuntungan kenaikan hingga 20 persen, tetapi secara keseluruhan ia juga harus menghitung kerugian akibat pembatalan transaksi dan penjadwalan ulang kegiatan bisnis. Kasian sekali ya para pengusaha di Indonesia," kata Arthur.

"Mungkin harusnya dibiarkan saja hari itu masuk," kata Hongkong," kan jadi lebih baik daripada mengundang kontroversi.

"Yaaaah Nesia saja bingung 7 keliling mengikuti permintaan bosnya sekarang," kata Arthur yang hanya 1 tahun kurang pernah menjadi Motherland Nesia.

"Berita selanjutnya datang dari berita olahraga," kata Hongkong tenang.

"Akhirnya ada berita olahraga," kata Arthur kembali kumat doyan-angkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-saat-bersemangat.

"Ehem kau harus MENJAGA SOPAN-SANTUN ARTHUR KIRKLAND," kata Hongkong tiba-tiba marah mengenai kesopanan.

"Maaf," kata Arthur kembali memojok bersama makhluk-makhluk yang tak terlihat mata.

"Pemberlakuan aturan baru balap Formula 1 tentang knalpot ditunda sehingga tidak akan diterapkan di Grand Prix Spanyol akhir pekan ini. Badan pengatur balap mobil F1, FIA, telah melarang praktik yang dilakukan tim balap untuk membiarkan gas tetap keluar dari knalpot ketika pembalap tidak menginjak pedal gas sewaktu berada di tikungan sirkuit. Ketentuan tersebut dikembangkan oleh FIA kurang lebih satu tahun lalu setelah tim balap kembali mulai melepaskan gas buang mereka di sekitar diffuser, yang merupakan komponen penting pada mobil balap yang memiliki dampak besar pada keseluruhan kinerja kelincahan (aerodinamis) mobil mereka. Melepaskan gas buang dengan cara tersebut meningkatkan aliran udara di bagian mobil, yang berada di belakang roda belakang dan di bawah sayap belakang mobil, sehingga menurunkan tekanan udara dan kemudian menaikkan gaya tolak ke bawah (downforce) dan cengkeraman ban mobil. Aku jadi tertarik ingin ikutan beneran," kata Hongkong.

"Oh seru loooooh aku diperbolehin sekali ama bos, eh jadi keasikan," kata Arthur mulai menyombong.

"Ah terakhir berita dari Rusia, ia ingin latihan militer dengan Nesia dan Singapore dengan mendatangkan kapal perang," kata Hongkong.

"Benarkah? tanggal berapa aja nih harus dicatet," kata Arthur langsung mengeluarkan buku besarnya dia atas meja presenter.

"Kau yang membaca beritanya Arthur," kata Hongkong tenang.

"Moskow/Vladivostok (ANTARA News) - Laksamana Armada Kapal Penyerang Rusia, Panteleyev akan mengunjungi Singapura dan Indonesia pada 16-27 Mei untuk turut serta dalam pameran pertahanan laut IMDEX-2011 dan mengadakan latihan gabungan dengan Angkatan Laut Indonesia. Pameran Internasional Pertahanan Laut (IMDEX) Asia, yang dilaksanakan dua kali setahun, akan diadakan di Singapura pada 17-19 Mei. 'Selama kunjungan, kapal perang Rusia dan Indonesia akan melakukan beberapa latihan anti-perompak,' kata Martov menambahkan misi simulasi akan melibatkan penyelamatan dari kapal tanker yang dikuasai oleh perompak. Kapal perusak Rusia akan berlabuh di pelabuhan Makassar, Sulawesi Selatan, pada 25-27 Mei. Laksamana Panteleyev pernah ikut dalam misi penumpasan perompak internasional di pesisir Somalia pada 2009. Kapal perang tersebut merebut kapal membawa 29 orang diduga perompak, dipercaya terlibat dalam serangan tidak berhasil terhadap kapal tanker berawak warga Rusia yang berlayar menuju Singapura. Kapal penghancur itu juga pernah mencegah serangan perompak terhadap kapal kargo saat mengawal konvoi berisi enam kapal dagang," kata Athur mulai ngos-ngosan karena beritanya selalu panjang dan lebar.

"Nah kita sudah ada di pehujung acara, ada kesan-kesan yang anda rasakan selama menjadi presenter Hongkong?" tanya Arthur yang sudah pernah melakukan perdana tentu mulai terbiasa.

"Rasanya menyenangkan bisa membaca untuk kalian semua," kata Hongkong mulai tersenyum simpul.

"Nah terimakasih atas perhatiannya, selamat pagi, siang, dan malam bagi kalian yang membaca. See you bye-bye...," kata Hongkong dan Arthur melambaikan tangan.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? ini sudah kali kedua kau siaran England," kata Rusia.<p>

"GOD, aku masih deg-deg-degan melihat orang krunya kayak diwawancara," kata England.

"Selamat kalian berdua, besok England harus berjuang lagi," kata Sealand tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kau sudah menonton Super Heronya England? Bagus tak?" tanya Amrik senyum-senyum gaje.

"Aneh," kata 3 orang (Sealand, Rusia, England) secara serentak dan frontal ke arah Amrik.

Sedangkan si Amrik hanya merenung di pojokan bersama hamburger kesayangannya. Namun ternyata Cina datang memberi selamat lagi kepada Hongkong.

"Hongkong selamat ya... aru," kata Cina menyalami Hongkong ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Terimakasih Cina-san," kata Hongkong tersenyum simpul yang difoto oleh Malaysia.

Bukannya senang malah Hongkong mengejar Malaysia yang ternyata sengaja berlindung di belakang Indonesia.

"Ada apa Hongkong?" tanya Indonesia.

"Ah enggak kenapa-napa kok," kata Hongkong kembali...

* * *

><p>Al-chan: Ah chapter kedua udah jadi...<p>

Mello: Bagi yang ingin update lagi tunggu hari esok ya...

Al-chan: Mungkin telat aku ada latihan buat prom.

Mello: Bagi yang ingin tokoh favoritnya menjadi pembawa berita silahkan tulis di review...

Al-chan: See you bye-bye...

Mello: Yang sudah review balasannya ada di PM kalian masing-masing... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Berita hangat bersama Arthur :D

Aloha semua ternyata fanfic keduaku lumayan menarik perhatian padahal kukira nasipnya seperti fanficku yang pertama... :D

Mello: padahal seperti tinggal coppy paste..

Al-chan: Diam atau kutendang lagi ke jurang si Matt. (bukan Matthew loh...)

Mello: Baik...

Disclainer: punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punyaku

Beritanya ada yang benar-benar aku copy paste

Warning: OOCness, OCness, dan typo + miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

-Enjoy it-

Kembali di sebuah studio di Teras L TV ada 2 orang presenter dengan dandanan yang sudah mendingan dari pada kemarin, serta tetap dengan baju tentaranya sedang mendiskusikan berita terhot yang akan dibicarakan. Dan sebentar lagi acara berita kesayangan kita akan dimulai...

3

2

1

.

"Selamat pagi, siang, malam semuanya saya Athur dan teman rekan saya kali ini Prusia/Gilbert akan membawa berita dari berbagai negara yang sekiranya masih hangat untuk dibicarakan," kata Arthur dengan tegas dan terpercaya.

"Tentu saja berita akan kita hadirkan masih fresh dan awesome dari hari ini," kata Gilbert tetap merasa dirinya sok awesome padahal asem.

"Baiklah seperti biasa kita lihat sekilas berita," kata Arthur melihat teksnya sebentar.

"...," terlihat sebuah tayangan singkat mengenai berita selanjutnya.

"Berita pertama datang dari Turki," kata Arthur dengan tenang tumben-tumbennya dia tidak sedang kambuh mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak.

"YAP, negaranya terkena bencana gempa pada hari Kamis malam, sungguh enggak awesome amat" kata Gilbert dengan enteng menenteng koran harian Kompas yang sedang dibaca Al-chan.

"Wah..., kasian ya mereka untuk bukan aku yang kena," kata Arthur mengelus dadanya."Gil, jangan katakan awesome lagi!"

"Gempa bumi dengan magnitud 5,9 (sebelumnya diberitakan 6,0), yang terjadi pada Kamis (20/5/2011) tengah malam (pukul 23.15 waktu setempat), dilaporkan telah menewaskan tiga warga. Pusat gempa diperkirakan sekitar 80 kilometer di provinsi barat daya Kutahya, dekat kota Simav. Sedikitnya terjadi enam gempa susulan. Gempa susulan terkuat mencapai angka 4,6 di Kutahya. Warga setempat mengatakan, gempa terasa sampai di kota Aegean di Izmir, kota barat laut Bursa, dan bahkan Istanbul. Berdasarkan informasi terkini dari Kementerian Lingkungan Hidup Turki, korban cedera untuk sementara berjumlah sekitar 79 orang. Remaja berusia 18 tahun tersebut tewas akibat tertimpa beton yang runtuh. Sementara wanita lanjut usia tewas akibat serangan jantung saat gempa terjadi. Dan, satu lagi korban tewas akibat melompat dari gedung tinggi," tambah Veysel Eroglu. Cek-cek-cek gak awesome amat nyontek," kata Gilbert setelah membaca beritanya.

"Mau protes ya...," kata Al-chan selaku author yang sedang membawa golok habis menguliti kambing (bohong).

"Nggak deh...," kata si Gilbert meringkuk di tempat duduk kan lagi live masa mundung di pojokan.

"Semoga aja Greece bersabar menghadapi cobaan ini," kata Arthur kembali kambuh mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak.

"Betul...," kata Gilbert tanpa pakai awesome-awesoman."Berita selanjutnya dari China-Korut," kata Gilbert masih diam karna Al-chan masih jalan-jalan di depan Gilbert menenteng golok.

"Wah dasar ternyata mereka sudah berteman lama ya...," kata Arthur dengan tenang.

"Elo gak awesome amat. China ama Korut emang udah sahabatan, dasar makanya baca tuh koran *nunjuk kompas* daripada makanin tuh scone," kata Gilbert yang mau disodokin Arthur pake sconenya.

"JANGAN DIMATIIN DULU, NANTI AJA KALAU SUDAH SELESAI," kata Al-chan yang awalnya si Gilbert puji langsung sebal.

"Calon pemimpin Korea Utara, Kim Jong Un, dijadwalkan mengunjungi China, Jumat (20/5/2011). Media Korea Selatan melaporkan, kunjung ini bisa dianggap sebagai isyarat bahwa Beijing menyetujui proses suksesi Korut. Seorang pejabat Korsel mengatakan, Jong Un diyakini berkunjung tanpa ditemani ayahnya, pemimpin Korut, Kim Jong Il. Kim senior beberapa kali mengunjungi China, sekutu utama Korut. Tidak jelas apakah putra bungsunya itu mendampinginya pada kunjungan terakhirnya pada Agustus 2010 lalu. Indikasi adanya kunjungan Jong Un cukup terlihat di Tumen, kota perbatasan di sisi timur laut dengan Korut. Pengamanan di sekitar kota dan jembatan di atas Sungai Tumen yang menandai perbatasan itu diperketat. Pantas waktu kemarin Jumat jalan-jalan ke sana gak bisa," kata Arthur yang ternyata kemarin gak siaran gara-gara jalan ke China.

"Pantes udah beberapa hari ini aku yang awesome harus menunggu kau sampai acara ini selesai," kata Gilbert yang sedikit iri ama Arthur dibolehin jalan-jalan.

"Nah kita lanjutkan ke berita ketiga yaitu dari Indonesia," kata Arthur yang bosan tiap kali ada Indonesia.

"Sabar Art, kan yang minta berita Indonesia banyak. Dasar kurang awesome," kata Gilbert dengan semangat 98 kerusuhan.

"Sepertinya untuk ideologi bangsa yang udah ditinggalkan," kata Arthur ," dasar padahal dulu dibuat susah-susah malah gak dipake," kata Arthur mencak-mencak melanjutkan hobinya mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak.

"Ok aku bacain beritanya," kata Gilbert ,"Selama ini Pancasila menghadapi persoalan mendasar sebelum diterapkan lebih jauh sebagai sikap hidup. Sebagai ideologi negara, Pancasila lebih banyak dianggap sebagai pepesan kosong akibat inflasi pengucapan kata-kata yang luar biasa selama ini. Latief, saat berbicara di Redaksi _Kompas_, Jumat (20/5/2011), penataran Pedoman Penghayatan dan Penerapan Pancasila (P4), buku-buku, dan pidato para pejab,at di mana-mana tentang Pancasila tidak memiliki satu pun kandungan yang dapat diterapkan. Masyarakat juga tidak pernah yakin sila-sila Pancasila itu memiliki substansi, yang dapat memberikan semangat dan apresiasi. Penulis buku _Negara Paripurna: Historitas, Rasionalitas, dan Aktualisasi Pancasila _ini mengemukakan, metode pendalaman Pancasila seperti itu menyebabkan masyarakat tidak mendapat penjelajahan yang memadai mengenai isi Pancasila. Ia mengusulkan untuk membangkitkan semangat persatuan Indonesia, misalnya seharusnya ada tayangan pidato Bung Karno di Sidang Badan Penyelidik Usaha Kemerdekaan Indonesia (BPUPKI) di gedung Pejambon, Jakarta, tahun 1945, juga pidato Presiden Soekarno di Sidang Umum PBB, New York, Amerika Serikat, tahun 1960. HUH CUAPEK PANJANG AMAT, gak awesome," kata Gilbet udah mulai kecapean bacain berita.

"Semoga aja tetap dipakai ya...," kata Arthur yang udah biasa baca teks super-duper panjang.

"YAP LANJUT SAJA KE BERITA KEEMPAT BIAR CEPET SELESAI," kata Gilbert langsung ikutan hobi Arthur mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak.

"Berita selanjutnya dari um... Kerajaan Bhutan? Siapa dia?" tanya Gilbert sama seperti menanyakan Kanada.

"Dimana ya Al-chan?" tanya Arthur tiba-tiba menyeret Al-chan yang lagi cari Kerajaan Bhutan.

"Baik sebelumnya aku kasi tau karena pasti ada yang belum tau. Bhutan adalah sebuah negara kecil di Asia Selatan yang berbentuk Kerajaan dan dikenal dengan Negeri Naga Guntur. Wilayahnya terhimpit antara India dan Republik Rakyat China. Nama lokal negara ini adalah Druk Yul, artinya "Negara Naga". Gambar nagapun didapati di benderanya. Pemerintahan yang dijalankan dengan kekuasaan monarki absolut berakhir ketika konstitusi baru dan pemilihan perdana menteri dilaksanakan. Raja Jigme Singye Wangchuck yang memimpin sejak tahun 1972 mengumumkan menggelar pemilu tahun 2008, sekaligus turun tahta. Pengumuman disampaikan di hapadan 8.000 penggembala hewan yak, biksu, petani, dan siswa pedesaan pada 18 Desember 2005. Pengumuman disebarkan melalui harian Kuansel. Sebelumnya, raja memperkenalkan rancangan konstitusi dan menyebutkan pensiun pada usia 65 tahun. Atas ide ini, sebagian rakyat tidak sependapat karena kuatir terjadinya praktik korupsi, kolusi, dan nepotisme (KKN), nmun pada tahun 2006 sang raja mengundurkan diri dan digantikan oleh puterandanya. JAdi wajar aja kalau gak kenal jelas negara secuplik," kata Al-chan langsung buru-buru keluar studio banyak sih yang minta tanda tangan.

Arthur dan Gilbert cuma angguk-angguk kepala.

"Mari aku bacain beritanya," kata Arthur untung nggak melancarkan hobinya habis disebelah mari kita lihat ada seorang Amrik sedang asik melihat golok dan keris milik Al-chan dan Mello yang biasanya dipake buat berantem (liat aja di fanfic Al-chan pasti ada adegan berantem).

"Tahun 2011 tampaknya menjadi tahun pernikahan keluarga kerajaan. Setelah ahli waris kedua takhta Kerajaan Inggris, Pangeran William, menikahi Kate Middleton, kini giliran Kerajaan Bhutan yang melangsungkan gawe besar. Raja mereka, Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck, segera menikahi kekasihnya, mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun bernama Jetsun Pema. Pernikahan itu direncanakan digelar Oktober tahun ini. Raja termuda dunia yang dijuluki "Pangeran Impian" itu tersenyum saat mengumumkan nama calon istrinya yang kuliah di Regents College, London, Inggris, itu. Keluarga Kerajaan Bhutan sangat dihormati rakyatnya, bahkan setelah kerajaan terpencil itu berubah menjadi kerajaan berkonstitusi. Wangchuck merupakan salah satu pendukung demokrasi di negara itu. Selama beberapa waktu, Bhutan tidak memiliki listrik, jalan, sekolah, bahkan rumah sakit. Pada tahun 1999, negara itu mencabut larangan televisi kabel dan internet. Namun, hingga kini di negara itu tidak ada lampu lalu lintas. Keluarga Kerajaan Bhutan sangat tertutup dan tidak banyak rakyat yang tahu, termasuk tentang pernikahan di lingkungan kerajaan. Salah satunya, ayah Wangchuck yang menikahi empat perempuan bersaudara. Meskipun pernikahan itu sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, perayaan formalnya baru digelar pada 1988. Oh yang itu aku tau," kata Arthur karena dia liat nama England.

"Ah cuapek aku udahan dulu aja sudah empat nih," kata Gilbert yag udah ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf untuk yang minta berita Jepang ternyata sulit banget cari yang masih hot. Karena emang lagi kena bencana," kata Arthur menunduk.

"Udahan aja yuuuuk," kata Gilbert.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya nanti kami akan muncul lagi untuk menambah wawasan kalian selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua," kata Gilbert dan Athur bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Waaaah selamat Pussia dan England. Padahal aku kira bakal ancur lagi nih karena pada saling ego," kata Nesia<p>

"Terimakasih," kata Arthur nerima handuk kayak abis olahraga.

"Tentu gue kan awesome," kata Prussia.

"Besok aku akan mendampingimu membaca berita England abis ada yang minta," kata Nesia tersenyum.

"Oh ya..., dimana Kanada?" tanya Prussia melihat keadaan.

"Siapa itu Kanada?" tanya para kru termasuk Hongkong, China, Jepang, Jerman, dan Italy yang kebetulan menjadi krunya.

"A...aku disini," kata Kanada tetap memeluk kumajirounya.

"YA SUDAH KITA BUBARAN YUUUUK," kata Nesia langsung menghilang.

* * *

><p>Al-chan: Hai semua ternyata masih juga ada yang mau baca...<p>

Mello: YAp begitulah...

Oh ya... pilih dong siapa yang bakal menemani Arthur setelah Nesia nanti...

a. Amrik c. Italy e. Spain

b. Kanada d. Prancis f. Jerman

contoh: A. Amrik... (direview)

Al-chan: Silahkan juga reques berita dari mana dan tentang apa...

contoh: Indonesia - Politik (direview)

Mello: Ini gambar raja dari Bhutannya .

Al-chan: Yang review udah dibalas di PM

See you bye-bye semua tetap review ya..


	4. Chapter 4

Berita hangat bersama Arthur :D

Aloha semua sudah chapter 4 nih walau termasuk sedikit tetapi ternyata menyenangkan ya... :D

Mello: Yap, tumben bisa hampir tiap hari biasanya ketularan malesnya Nesia...

Nesia: Apa elo bilang hah Mellon namamu mirip amat sama Malon..

Al-chan: Cek-cek-cek sudahlah sekarang bareng neng Nesia... *meluk negaranya sendiri*

Disclainer: punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punyaku

Beritanya ada yang benar-benar aku copy paste (kayaknya semua)

Warning: OOCness, OCness, dan typo + miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

Nesia di sini cewek INGAT ITU!

-Enjoy it-

Kembali di sebuah studio di Teras L TV ada 2 orang presenter dengan dandanan yang sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin, serta tetap dengan baju tentaranya (England) dan memakai baju santai (Nesia) sedang mendiskusikan berita terhot yang akan dibicarakan. Dan sebentar lagi acara berita kesayangan kita akan dimulai...

3

2

1

.

"Selamat pagi, siang, malam semuanya saya Athur dan teman rekan saya kali ini Indonesia/Nesia akan membawa berita dari berbagai negara yang sekiranya masih hangat untuk dibicarakan," kata Arthur dengan tegas dan terpercaya.

"Yap aku akan bersama kalian dengan 4 berita selanjutnya hehehehe," kata Nesia cengar-cengir menundukan badannya sampai 90'.

"Baiklah seperti biasa kita lihat sekilas berita," kata Arthur melihat teksnya sebentar.

"...," terlihat sebuah tayangan singkat mengenai berita selanjutnya.

"Nah berita pertama datang dari Indonesia," kata Nesia jingkrak-jingkrak di atas meja.

"Nes,Nes, lagi live gak bakalan bisa dipotong nih...," kata Arthur sweetdrop melihat tingkah lakunya padahal dia juga suka begitu.

"Oh maaf England, aku terlalu antusias nih...," kata Nesia langsung balik duduk dengan tenang.

"Liat dulu itu berita bagus atau tidak," kata Arthur mulai sebal dengan Nesia.

"Hem... Kepala Pusat Vulkanologi Mitigasi dan Geologi (PVMBG) Surono mempertanyakan prediksi gempa berkekuatan 8,7 SR yang berpusat di Selat Sunda. Menurut dia, kecil kemungkinan akan ada gempa sebesar itu yang berpusat di Selat Sunda. "Apa betul di Selat Sunda? Kalau ada di Krakatau. Di Selat Sunda hanya sobekan saja. Apa bisa 8,7 SR? Yang itu perlu ditinjau ulang," ungkapnya di Gedung KPK, Jakarta, Kamis (19/5/2011). Ahli Gempa Lembaga Ilmu Pengetahuan Indonesia (LIPI) Dani Hilman beberapa waktu lalu mensinyalir Jakarta dan sekitarnya akan digoyang gempa berkekuatan 8,7 Skala Richter. Dani mengatakan, pusat gempa berkekuatan 8,7 SR berada di Selat Sunda, bahkan menurutnya potensi kekuatan gempa bisa di atas 8,7 SR. "Potensinya ada, tapi kami belum bisa mengatakan secara detail karena ini masih dalam penelitian kami. Jadi datanya sekarang masih sedikit," tegasnya. Sebelumnya, Staf Khusus Presiden Bidang Sosial dan Bencana Andi Arief juga mengatakan hal yang sama, Jakarta berpotensi diguncang gempa berpotensi tsunami skala sampai 8,7 SR. "Jakarta menyimpan potensi, berpusat di Selat Sunda. Dahulu ada pelepasan energi yang sangat besar di sana, sehingga ada gempa besar 8,7 SR di jakarta. Saat ini sedang kami modelling," katanya. Hiyaaaaa bakal ada gempa kayak di Jepang," kata Nesia ketakutan yang secara tak sengaja memeluk Arthur.

"Cieeeeee, dipeluk ya...," kata para kru yang tetep aja komentar padahal lagi live.

"Cup-cup-cup, itukan baru perkiraan bisa saja tak tejadi," kata Arthur menenangkan Nesia.

"Moga-moga! Dan harus gak kena gempa! Harus!" kata Nesia matanya membara sedang Arthur sendiri masih malu dipeluk ama Nesia.

"Nah selanjutnya berita kedua berasal dari Italy," kata Arthur berusaha tak melaksanakan hobinya saat bersama Nesia. Malu dong masa sama cewek begitu.

"Wew sepertinya mengenai Monalisa," kata Nesia bersemangat sampai ikut-ikutan melaksanakan hobinya England mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak. Sedangkan Englandpun yang tak bisa jaga diri ikutan melaksanakan hobinya yang aneh.

"Fufufufufu sama aja pikiran kalian," kata China tenang sedangkan terlihat Alfred sedang murung di pojokan.

"Baik giliranku membaca," kata Arthur mulai menyiasati kekurangan oksigen karena terlalu lama membaca," Rahasia identitas diri model lukisan kenamaan karya Leonardo Da Vinci yang sangat terkenal, Mona Lisa, akan terungkap. Tim peneliti Italia yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu melakukan penelitian di makam Lisa Gherardini Del Giocondo, seseorang yang diduga model dalam lukisan tersebut, kini mengklaim bahwa mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan kerangka tulang dari wanita tersebut, demikian lansir _Dailymail_, Jumat (20/5/2011). Tim peneliti mengatakan tengkorak itu ditemukan di kedalaman 1,5 meter di bawah lantai biara, bersama dengan fragmen lain dari tulang rusuk manusia dan tulang belakang. Jika para peneliti dapat mengkonfirmasi tengkorak milik model, seniman forensik kemudian akan mencoba untuk merekonstruksi wajahnya untuk melihat perbandingannya dengan versi lukisan yang dibuat 500 tahun lalu dilukis oleh Da Vinci dan kelak diharapkan dapat menjadi solusi dari pemecahan teka-teki senyuman misterius tersebut. Seorang arkeolog, Silvano Vinceti, yang bertanggung jawab atas penggalian, menjelaskan, "Kami belum tahu apakah tulang ini milik sebuah kerangka tunggal atau lebih dari satu. "Tapi ini menegaskan hipotesis kami bahwa di Biara masih ada tulang manusia dan kita tidak bisa mengelakkan bahwa di antara mereka adalah tulang milik Lisa Gherardini, karena sebelumnya kami sudah melakukan pendeteksian menggunakan sebuah radar," ujarnya. Wuaaah untung ada persiapan jadi gak capek," kata Arthur yang mulai biasa membaca panjang.

"Dah udah lanjutkan ke negaranya Amrik," kata Nesia.

"Apalagi yang akan Alfred lakukan lagi huuuuuuh," kata Arthur mulai merasa Alfred itu makin aneh.

"Aku bacain dulu ya...," kata Nesia bersiap membaca berita yang agak aneh ini ," Lembaga di Amerika Serikat (AS) memberikan konseling online untuk mempersiapkan jika banyak zombie gentayangan, menyusul beredarnya kabar bahwa kiamat sudah semakin dekat. "Banyak macam bahaya di luar sana yang harus kita persiapkan. Misalkan banyaknya zombie yang berkeliaran," ujar salah seorang penulis artikel dari Asisten Ahli Bedah Umum Ali Khan di situs Pusat Penanggulangan Wabah (CDC). "Anda mungkin tertawa sekarang, tapi jika itu nantinya terjadi Anda akan sangat senang membaca ini dan mungkin saja nanti anda akan belajar mengenai satu atau dua hal bagaimana mempersiapkan suatu keadaan darurat," tulis di blog tersebut. Mengetahui rute evakuasi, memiliki tujuan untuk bertemu kembali dengan keluarga dan daftar nomor darurat merupakan hal yang terpenting yang harus dibuat dalam daftar. "Jika zombie nantinya sudah mulai ada di jalanan CDC akan memulai penyidikan seperti halnya merebaknya wabah lainnya," janji blog tersebut. Begitu katanya," kata Nesia mulai terbahak-bahak bersama Arthur yang udah cekikikan mendengar beritanya.

"Alfred, dasar kau makin lama makin penakut," kata Arthur.

"Kalau zombienya datang di jalan evakuasi gimana dong," kata Nesia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tenang saja sang hero akan membantu rakyatnya," kata Alfred lagsung memakai baju supermannya.

"Sana dasar makhuk sok hero," kata Nesia menendang Amrik lalu menguncinya di gudang.

"Bagaimana Alfrednya?" tanya Arthur.

"Tenang. Sekarang kita bacakan berita keempat," kata Nesia senyum-senyum gaje.

"Beritanya dari negara Jerman," kata England berapi-api ingin menginjaknya lalu melakukan hobinya mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak.

"Wew, gimana ya nasipnya Italy-chan," kata Nesia yang agak mirip gitu ama Italy.

"Katanya mengenai pemilihannya boleh untuk umur 16 tahun," kata Arthur.

"Moga-moga di negara gue nggak. Bisa stress anak remajanya," kata Nesia pundung di tempat.

"Baik giliran Nesia-chan untuk membaca," kata Arthur.

"Oke, Jerman membuat sejarah dengan menurunkan usia pemilih dalam pemilihan umum. Untuk pertama kalinya warga Jerman yang berusia 16 tahun dibolehkan untuk memberikan suaranya di pemilu negara bagian. Pemerintah kota Bremen menurunkan usia pemilih karena ingin menarik minat kalangan muda terhadap politik. Sebelumnya mereka mengerahkan bintang olahraga dan sejumlah politisi berkampanye mendekati kalangan muda untuk berpartisipasi dalam pemilu. Pemerintah kota itu juga mengunjungi sejumlah sekolah dan mengajari para pelajar bagaimana caranya mengisi kertas suara. Sejumlah orang yang skeptis terhadap langkah itu menyebutkan kebijakan memberikan kesempatan memilih bagi remaja usia 16 tahun sangat aneh apalagi mereka masih harus menunggu dua tahun sebelum diijinkan untuk mendapatkan SIM atau menandatangani kontrak penggunaan telepon selular. Kebijakan memilih bagi remaja berusia 16 tahun ini diberlakukan di tujuh negara bagian sementara sekitar 15 negara bagian lainnya tetap memberikan hak untuk memilih hanya kepada mereka yang berusia 18 tahun atau diatasnya. Ow tapi kalau itu terjadi di Indonesia bakal tambah banyak korupsi," kata Nesia mulai membayangkan.

"Hem~,sudah empatkan hari ini aku mau ke Jakarta dan pinjam Jepang atau China untuk belajar cara menanggulangi masalah bencana alam.

"Baiklah sekarang kita tutup nih~," kata Arthur.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya nanti kami akan muncul lagi untuk menambah wawasan kalian selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua," kata Gilbert dan Athur bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Bye~ semua aku. Ayo China bantu aku...," kata Nesia langsung menarik China pergi ke Indonesia.<p>

"Glek gue ditinggalin gitu aja," kata England pundung di pojokan.

"Sabar England, kan masih ada aku...," kata Malaysia menenangkan England.

"Huh~ mending aku bareng ama Amrik aja deh...," kata England ," Amrik aku ingin bersamamu~," kata England.

"...," Malaysia pundung di pojokan sambil membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya.

"Sabar Malay, kan kita sebagai warga Asean harus saling bantu-membantu," kata Thailand yang siap sedia dengan gajahnya.

"Baik, aku sayang kalian," kata Malaysia memeluk ,"kurang Nesia," kata Malay balik kepundungannya.

"Malangnya dikau," kata Singapore menepuk punggung Malaysia.

* * *

><p>Al-chan: Akhirnya selesai juga~<p>

Mello: Yap~nyamnyam~kita akan~nyamnyam~kembali~nyam~sebelumnya~nyam.

Al-chan: Ngomong jangan makan. Buat gue aja coklatnya *ngelahap bekas gigitan coklat Mello*

Aku tutup dulu ya untuk pendamping setelah 1,2,3 chapter lagi karena udah ada 3 usulan...

Mello: Beritanya masih dibuka yang penting GAK BOLEH GOSIP NGERTI KALIAN! karena aku alergi ama gosip~

bye semuanya...


	5. Chapter 5

Berita hangat bersama Arthur :D

Aloha semua sudah chapter 5 nih aku ternyata bisa ya bikin terus...

Mello: Nyaaah, kok kau telat beberapa hari...:(

Al-chan: Ah aku kan lagi asik nulis **Pairing Langka**

Mello: Alasan bilang aja males...

Al-chan: Gak kok bahannya banyak kemarin...

Mello: Ah udah lets go aja...

Disclainer: punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punyaku

Beritanya ada yang benar-benar aku copy paste (kayaknya semua)

Warning: OOCness, OCness, dan typo + miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

-Enjoy it-

Kembali di sebuah studio di Teras L TV ada 2 orang presenter dengan dandanan yang sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin, serta tetap dengan baju tentaranya sedang mendiskusikan berita terhot yang akan dibicarakan. Dan sebentar lagi acara berita kesayangan kita akan dimulai...

3

2

1

.

"Selamat pagi, siang, malam semuanya saya Athur dan teman rekan saya kali ini Spain/Antonio akan membawa berita dari berbagai negara yang sekiranya masih hangat untuk dibicarakan," kata Arthur dengan tegas dan terpercaya.

"Uhm..., kita akan bersama dalam 4 berita kedepan," kata Antonio memakan tomat terbarunya yang bentuk bintang.

"Mari kita lihat sekilas berita," kata Arthur.

"...," terlihat sekilas berita selanjutnya.

"Berita pertama kita datangkan dari Indonesia mengenai persebakbolaannya yang terombang-ambing karena berkutat dengan FIFA," kata Spain tetap mengunyah tomatnya.

"Aku yang baca ya... Agum mengatakan dia akan berusaha melobi petinggi FIFA agar sanksi terhadap Indonesia tidak dijatuhkan. Agum Gumelar akan berangkat ke Swiss pada tanggal 27 Mei mendatang dan akan melaporkan hasil konggres ini untuk selanjutnya dibicarakan dalam rapat komite eksekutif FIFA yang akan berlangsung pada tanggal 30 Mei. Sementara itu saat ditanyakan mengenai dukungan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemerintah Agum menilai harusnya dukungan itu bisa dilakukan sebelum kongres tersebut berlangsung. "Dukungan pemerintah itu seharusnya dilakukan kemarin-kemarin, mereka bisa turun tangan untuk mencegah ini terjadi karena salah seorang calon yang dipaksakan itu kan juga aktif dalam pemerintah." Sebelumnya sejumlah pemiilik suara yang dikenal sebagai kelompok 78 mendesak agar kongres akhir pekan lalu memasukan nama Arifin Panigoro dan George Toisutta yang juga menjabat sebagai Kepala Staf Angkatan Darat. Namun keinginan tersebut ditolak oleh Agum karena FIFA telah melarang keduanya untuk dicalonkan dalam proses pemilihan kemarin," kata Arthur mulai menenangkan diri setelah capai membaca.

"Kasian ya Nesia udah korupsi, sekarang tambah runyam," kata Spain yang gak tau situasi tetep aja makan tomat.

"YAP KITA JUGA TAK BOLEH SEPERTI ITU INGAT!" kata Arthur mulai menularkan hobinya mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-kalau-emosinya-bergejolak.

"YA SEKARANG TURUNKAN KAKIMU TIDAK SOPAN!" kata Spain OOC dengan kelakuan Arthur yang aneh.

Sedangkan bila dilihat di belakang Al-chan dan Ivan sedang menambah aura Spain biar gak malu-maluin udah marah nggak ada aura seram. Sedangkan si Arthur lagi mengkerut di kursinya tak pengen bicara lagi.

"Oke, karena itu kau mau nih diganti ama si Al-chan," kata Spain tetep aja dengan tomatnya.

"OGAH, dia tuh jejadian Alfred yang jadi cewek," kata Arthur langsung memperbaiki posisi.

"APA LO BILANG GUE JEJADIAN ALFRED YANG JADI CEWEK. ELU BAKAL MENYESAL KARENA GUE BAKAL NELPON NESIA, BUAT NYANTET ELU," kata Al-chan atawa aku author yang merasa begitu terhina.

"OKE SANA ELU PANGGIL DIA GUE GAK TAKUT," kata Arthur bentak lagi.

"GAK USAH AJA. GUE SANTET ELU SEKARANG PAKE NIH GOLOK. BIAR LANGSUNG KEOT, ALIS ULAT," kata Al-chan lagi.

"APA LO BERANI AJA HADAPI GUE JEJADIAN ALFRED JADI CEWEK," kata Arthur menyahut

"Ya sudah kita tinggal saja adu bacotnya. Kali ini kita ditemani Amrik saja dulu," kata Spain mengelap tomatnya.

"Berita kedua kita adalah berasal dari G-8," kata Spain.

"Mengenai Timur Tengah di France," kata Alfred tenang," aku yang bacakan deh. Kan aku ini Hero. Selain masalah ekonomi dunia, sejumlah analis menduga krisis politik Timur Tengah dan masalah nuklir Jepang justru akan lebih mendominasi agenda pertemuan. Selain dihadiri para pemimpin negara-negara maju termasuk Presiden Barack Obama, KTT G-8 ini juga akan dihadiri para pemimpin Tunisia, Mesir dan pimpinan Liga diketahui, para pemimpin Tunisia dan Mesir yang sudah lama berkuasa jatuh akibat revolusi rakyat awal tahun ini. Sementara itu, sejumlah analis mempertanyakan tidak diundangnya Cina dan India dalam pertemuan tingkat tinggi ini. Padahal, Cina dan India merupakan negara-negara yang ekonominya tengah pesat berkembang dan kini mulai menancapkan pengaruhnya secara global. Namun, anggapan bahwa kebangkitan Cina dan India bisa mengakhiri dominasi negara-negara barat, dibantah Presiden Barack Obama. Selain para kepala negara, beberapa nama ternama juga dijadwalkan hadir dalam KTT itu seperti pendiri Facebook Mark Zuckerberg dan petinggi Google Eric Schmidt. Keduanya hadir untuk menyerukan agar pemerintah-pemerintah dunia tidak berlebihan mengatur internet. Bos anda keren," kata Alfred mulai ngos-ngosan baca berita karena masih terlihat adu bacot yang bisa menurunkan rated dari K+.

"Mmmm, aku gak diajak ya...," kata Spain akhirnya yang ikut pundung terus bersemangat lagi.

"YA sudah kita lanjutin aja ke berita ke-tiga aku enek melihat Art dan Al-chan berantem mulut kayak gitu," kata Alfred langsung menyuruh tanpa ada humor lagi.

"Berita ketiga berasal dari negara Serbia," kata Spain.

"Dimana itu Serbia? Tidak ada di peta duniaku," kata Amrik yang dibalas Spain pasti kayak gini... 'Yaiyalah tuh cuma Amrik,'

"Tak usah ah pasti paling nggak ada yang tahu lah...," kata Spain," aku aja deh yang baca, enek juga ngeliat mereka mengapsen kebun binatang."

"Dia telah menjalani tes identitas setelah ditangkap di Serbia, Kamis pagi (26/05). Stasiun radio Serbia B92 sebelumnya melaporkan, "B92 telah memastikan pria yang diduga Mladic telah ditangkap." Jenderal Mladic adalah tokoh paling terkenal yang diduga melakukan kejahatan perang yang masih bebas, sejak ditangkapnya pimpinan Serbia Bosnia Radovan Karadzic pada tahun 2008. Mladic, mantan pemimpin militer Serbia-Bosnia, dicari Mahkamah Kejahatan Perang Den Haag dengan dakwaan genosida dan kejahatan perang. Pria tersebut ditangkap di Serbia lewat informasi gelap, tambahnya."

"Laporan radio B92 menyebutkan pria tersebut menggunakan nama Milorad Komadic. Mladic dihukum mahkamah PBB karena dianggap bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan paling tidak 7.500 pria dewasa dan anak laki-laki Islam di kota Srebrenica pada tahun 1995. Dia sempat hidup bebas di Beograd untuk sementara waktu, tetapi kemudian menghilang ketika mantan Presiden Yugoslavia Slobodan Milosevic ditangkap pada tahun 2001. Muncul spekulasi Mladic akan segera ditemukan setelah Karadzic ditangkap di Beograd bulan Juli Tadic juga mengatakan bahwa penyerahan Mladic kepada Mahkamah Kejahatan Internasional sedang dalam proses. Mladic menjadi buronan internasional sejak tahun 1995," kata Spain sekarang pada ngos-ngosan.

"Hem..., ya berarti harusnya aku yang menghukum karena aku si hero," kata Amrik tanpa mengunyah burgernya abis buat lempar-lemparan Al-chan yang masih aja tarung ama Arthur.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan gue mulai stress ngeliat pertarungan Al-chan dan Arthur sungguh menyeramkan," kata Spain mulai OOC lagi.

"Iya nih hero harus sehat pikiran juga mental nanti aku masuk RSJ," kata Alfred.

"Berita terakhir dari mana sekarang?" kata Alfred melihat layar yang jalannya lelet amat gak tau situasi.

"Berita dari Amrik nih," kata Spai dan malah sekarang Alfred yang jadi mengangkat-kaki-bila-emosi-bergelegar.

"Aku si hero tentu yang baca," kata Alfred ,"Menteri Luar Negeri AS Hillary Clinton tiba di Pakistan dalam sebuah kunjungan mendadak ditengah-tengah peningkatan suhu antara kedua negara. Ini merupakan kunjungan pejabat tinggi AS ke Pakistan sejak kematian pemimpin al-Qaeda Osama Bin Laden dalam operasi militer AS 2 Mei silam. Islamabad sendiri tidak senang atas operasi militer di Abbottabad yang dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tersebut. Kunjungan ini juga dilakukan sehari setelah AS mengumumkan menarik sebagian dari pasukannya di Pakistan atas permintaan Islamabad. Hubungan antara AS dan Pakisan selalu rumit dan rentan tetapi hubungan keduanya saat ini cukup panas. Selama ini meski banyak agen yang ikut dalam penyergapan Bin Laden, tetapi para pejabat mengatakan pemeriksaan kediaman Bin Laden ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk mendapat informasi lebih jauh tentang juga diharapkan bisa membantu kerjasama dengan Pakistan. Setiap tahun AS memberikan dana bantuansebesar US$ 3 miliar kepada Pakistan."

"Gak usah komentar ayo kita tutup saja enek ngeliat mereka," kata Alfred langsung ingin menutup acara, padahal Al-chan dan Arthur udah selesai tuh karena kedatangan Nesia. Untung aja lukanya gak parah-parah amat.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya nanti kami akan muncul lagi untuk menambah wawasan kalian selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua," kata Alfred dan Spain bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Aw... sakit Alfred pelanan dikit," kata England yang lagi diobatin Amrik.<p>

"Makanya jangan berantem ama authornya. Dia tuh katanya pernah menakhlukan Nathali loh," kata Amrik dan yang lainnya mengganguk.

"...," kata England bergumul dengan kata serapah yang gak boleh ada di K+.

"Kayaknya si Mello yang ngobatin Al-chan. Woy kalahan dikit ama cewek," kata Prancis.

"Katanya gentleman kok malah gak bener ama cewek," kata Jepang.

"Ah udah aku pergi aja nyebelin...," kata England. Coba lihat punggungnya ada makhluk aneh numpang duduk, ah tak usah dipikirkan.

* * *

><p>Mello: Makanya jangan berkelahi... *mengobati luka*<p>

Al-chan: Kan dia nyebelin. Aduh pelanan dikit dong.

Mello: Ya sudah karena yang ini dibuat langsung dua jadi aku buka lagi deh reques yang menemani Arthur + berita yang diinginkan dengan negaranya.

Al-chan: Ya tentu cuma bisa di review jadi kutunggu ya...

Thanks yang sudah mereview... reviewan kalian udah dibales loh... di PM

Untuk yang baca di Pairing Langka juga sudah kubalas dan kuedit jadi lebih nyaman... *kabur*

Mello: Woy jangan kabur blum selesai nih ngebersihin lukanya...

Al-chan: Ah udah biasa...

Mello: Pleasa tekan tombol biru yang dibawah paling dekat dengan tulisan ini.

Al-chan: Aloha semua...


	6. Chapter 6

Berita hangat bersama Arthur :D

Aloha akhirnya 6 chapterpun terlewati. Ah tentu aku gak bakalan sampai sini kalau gak ada dukungan kalian semua... apalagi yang silent readers~~

Mello: Yap dan elo korbanin coklat gue...

Al-chan: itu cadburry coklat buatan Mallon...

Mello: Ah ya sudah kita lanjutkan. Coklaaat *mengkerut di sudut ruangan*

Al-chan: kita bales yang nggak login

~Just and sil males login~ yap thanks sudah selalu membaca... (singkat padat + jelas)

~Asian males login~ baik setelah ini deh bareng Singapura + beritanya abis ada Indonesia~~

Mello: Keluar lagi deh magernya padahal sendirinya udah numpukin data...

Disclainer: Biasa liat aja dari chapter sebelumnya aku mager nih...

Beritanya ada yang benar-benar aku copy paste (kayaknya semua)

awal beritanya emang selalu aku coppy paste hehehehe (biasa makir *malas mikir*)

Warning: OOCness, OCness, dan typo + miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

-Enjoy it-

Kembali di sebuah studio di Teras L TV ada 2 orang presenter dengan dandanan yang sudah lebih baik(Arthur) dan kaku(Ludwig) dari pada kemarin, serta tetap dengan baju tentaranya sedang mendiskusikan berita terhot yang akan dibicarakan. Dan sebentar lagi acara berita kesayangan kita akan dimulai...

3

2

1

.

"Selamat pagi, siang, malam semuanya saya Athur dan teman rekan saya kali ini Jerman/Ludwig akan membawa berita dari berbagai negara yang sekiranya masih hangat untuk dibicarakan," kata Arthur dengan tegas dan terpercaya.

"Yap menurut aturan kita harus tenang dalam membacakan berita dan tidak boleh ada humor...," kata Ludwig datar.

"Ah Ludwig elu gak seru amat. Liat genre tuh humor kan? Dikit laaaah," kata Arthur mengangkat hp dengan Feliciano di listnya.

"Baik boleh ada humor deh," kata Ludwig kayaknya enggak sudi si Italy nongol...

"Kita lihat dulu sekilas berita~~," kata Arthur tenang.

"...," terlihat lagi orang bawa setumpuk berita ke meja Arthur~~~.

"Oke berita pertamanya dari negara Indonesia~," kata Arhur toleh-toleh takut kejadian kemarin terulang

"Mengenai penyelundupan narkoba :O. Bea Cukai Juanda dan Kantor Wilayah Bea Cukai Jatim I berhasil menggagalkan upaya penyelundupan narkotika jenis heroin dengan berat sekitar 1.400 gram di terminal kedatangan internasional Bandar Udara Juanda, Surabaya. Kepala Kantor Wilayah Bea Cukai (BC) Jatim I M Chariri, Rabu (18/5), mengatakan, narkotika jenis heroin tersebut dibawa oleh seorang penumpang pesawat Air Asia nomor penerbangan QZ - 7618 dengan rute penerbangan Kuala Lumpur - Surabaya."

"Ia mengemukakan, diperkirakan nilai heroin seberat 1.400 gram yang akan diselundupkan oleh pelaku sebesar Rp 2,1 miliar. Kronologis pengungkapan kasus ini, bermula dari petugas "Custom Narcotics Team (CNT)" Juanda dan Kanwil Jatim I melakukan pengamatan atas penumpang pesawat Air Asia nomor Penerbangan QZ - saat dilakukan pengamatan, kata dia, petugas mencurigai seorang laki-laki berkewarganegaraan Malaysia, dan atas kecurigaan tersebut diputuskan untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan fisik secara mendalam terhadap penumpang dan barang-barang data yang ada di Bea Cukai Bandara Juanda sejak 1 Januari hingga 13 Mei 2011 telah menggagalkan 4 kasus penyelundupan narkotika jenis sabu, heroin dan ketamin (bahan pembuat sabu). Nilai total barang bukti yang disita dari kasus tersebut sampai dengan bulan Mei 2011 sebesar Rp 3,5 miliar lebih," kata Ludwig yang ternyata berbeda dengan yang lain nggak ngos-ngosan.

"Waaaah ternyata Malay elu udah gua baik-baik dulu eh malah jadi bandar narkoba," kata Arthur dengan emosi berlebihan dan menjalankan hobinya lagi, sepertinya tanpa mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-saat-emosi-berlebih itu tak terasa hidup.

"Ehem, cepat duduk atau bazooka ini akan mengarah ke alis tebalmu," kata Ludwig mengambil senjatanya.

"Baik ampun embah! Tanpa ini aku ngerasa acara ini kurang lancar ya kan Al-chan," katanya melirik Al-chan yang terpaksa ngetik pairing JepangxIndo gara-gara taruhan waktu Piala Sudirman (1)

"Gue bukan embahmu dasar alis ulat bulu!" kata Ludwig," Ah lanjutkan saja beritanya dari Cina," kata Ludwig tenang mengelap senjata laras panjangnya tersebut.

"Baik giliranku deh...," kata Arthur memikirkan cara untuk membuat Ludwig malu," Sejumlah laporan awal menyatakan tiga ledakan mengakibatkan lima orang mengalami luka di kota Fuzhou. Laporan lain mengatakan beberapa bom mobil diledakkan di luar kantor kejaksaan, kemudian di Badan Obat-obatan dan Makanan Fuzhou, dan getaran ketiga mengguncang kantor administrasi saksi mata kepada kantor berita Xinhua mengatakan sebagian besar kaca di kanor kejaksaan yang berlantai delapan itu. Selain merusak kantor-kantor pemerintah itu satu unit mobil hancue dan 10 lainnya mengalami kerusakan di lokasi terjadinya ledakan. Seorang sumber di pemerintahan mengatakan seorang petani yang tengah dalam kondisi duka dicurigai menjadi dalang ketiga ledakan bulan ini, lebih dari 40 orang terluka dalam sebuah serangan bom molotov di sebuah bank di Provinsi Gansu yang sebagian besar penduduknya adalah etnis memastikan pelaku serangan adalah seorang mantan pegawai bank tersebut," kata Arthur yang sekarang sangat terbiasa malah merasa layarnya geraknya lama sekali.

"Bagus ya kalau begitu," kata Ludwig ,"aku sedikit benci padanya," kata Ludwig pas dan sergap...

"Apa itu benar Lud...~kolkolkol~kolkolkol," kata Rusia yang sebagai pasangan pairing Cina paling top.

"Nggak Yao kasian ya~~, kasian~~," kata Ludwig yang sengaja aku bikin dia OOC.

"Al-chan~~~," kata Ivan ,"Ajak Natalya ya... biar dia takut kejer," kata Ivan membersihkan pipanya hasil nyuri tuh.

"Mmmm, Natalya dia kan kencan ama Angga (2) hari ini~~," kata Al-chan tenang.

"Angga kencan ama Natalya (3)?" kata semua kru kaget banget.

"Ah udah lanjutkan atau kalian gak bakal dapet gaji!" kata Al-chan tegas.

"Berita selanjutnya dari Qatar," kata Arthur.

"Setelah beberap negara seperti aku menarik diplomatik dari Yaman, akhirnya Qatar melakukannya juga. Situasi di Yaman semakin memanas. Hal itu membuat Pemerintahan Qatar untuk sementara waktu menghentikan seluruh kegiatan di kantor perwakilannya di Yaman sampai situasi di negara itu benar-benar kondusif.  
>Menurut kantor berita Al Jazeera yang dikutip dari Reuters, Jumat (275/2011), penutupan Kedubes Qatar di Yaman sudah dilakukan sejak hari Kamis (26/5) waktu setempat. Dengan ditutupnya kantor Kedubes tersebut, seluruh staf diplomatik dari Qatar juga ditarik untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akibat dampak kerusuhan."

"Sebelumnya, Amerika Serikat juga telah memerintahkan semua diplomatnya serta anggota keluarga staf kedutaan untuk meninggalkan Yaman karena pertempuran yang semakin marak. Departemen Luar Negeri AS juga memperingatkan warga Amerika agar tidak bepergian ke Yaman.  
>Akibat pemberontakan militer dan kelompok oposisi yang terjadi sejak Senin, 23 Mei lalu sudah 48 orang tewas dalam pertempuran yang terjadi di ibukota Sanaa, Yaman. Unjuk rasa besar-besaran ini meminta pemerintahan Presiden Ali Abdullah Saleh disudahi.<br>Aksi demonstrasi menuntut pengunduran dirinya terus terjadi. Bukannya mengajak warganya berdialog, Pemerintahan Saleh justru memerintahkan aparat polisi untuk bertindak keras terhadap para demonstran. Akibatnya, ratusan warga Yaman telah tewas selama pergolakan tersebut," kata Arthur kembali menarik posisinya menjadi mengangkat-kaki-ke-atas-meja-saat-emosi-berlebih~~.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengangkat kaki ke atas meja. Itu tidak sopan!" kata Ludwig mulai kembali kesal dengan Arthur.

"Ah ngapain juga di bahas~~. Lanjutkan atau aku panggil Feli(4) looooh," kata Arthur kembali mengambil handphonenya eh bukan merampas hp Amrik.

"Oke deh-," kata Ludwig menyerah kalau berhadapan dengan Feli dasar aneh.

"Berita terakhir dari Jerman lagi~~," kata Jerman lumayan suka.

"Kau yang baca deh," kata Arthur kayak mau tertawa tapi ditahan-tahan biar gak ketauan atau namanya cekikikan kecil.

"Baik deh," kata Ludwig saat melihat berita di langsung kayak gini o.O," Sebuah hotel di Jerman membuat geger karena menggelar pesta bertema penjara di ruang bawah tanah tempat tentara Nazi menyekap pekerja paksa. Hotel Stadt Hameln, sebuah hotel bintang empat di Hamelin, memang memiliki penjara sejak 1820. Pada Perang Dunia II, rezim Nazi menggunakannya untuk memenjarakan pekerja paksa. Kini hotel itu menawarkan "paket pesta penjara Prussia". Harga paketnya hanya 62 dollar AS atau kira-kira Rp 527.000 per orang. Mereka mendapat kostum seragam penjara dan diperintah staf hotel yang berpakaian ala sipir. Menurut surat kabar , begitu masuk, para tamu mendapat minuman yang disebut "vaksin oral". Mereka kemudian dijebloskan ke bui, bahkan dirantai. Meskipun situs hotel tidak menjelaskan sejarah penjara dalam hotel itu, setiap orang mengetahui penggunaannya di era Hitler."

"Acara itu membuat marah warga setempat, termasuk sejarawan Bernhard Gelderblom yang menganggap pesta itu "mengerikan". Gelderblom mengatakan, keluarga orang-orang yang dipenjarakan di situ "sangat marah". Juru bicara hotel mengatakan kepada majalah _Der Spiegel_, orang-orang meributkan hal kecil. "Kami terus menerima surat komplain semacam itu," kata manajer hotel Gabriel Guse. "Hotel ini berdiri di tempat ini merupakan kemauan politik kota Hamelin. Menurut kami, yang kami lakukan ini tidak menyakiti ataupun merusak orang lain," , saat ditanya alasan hotel tidak menyebut penggunaan penjara itu semasa Nazi, Guse menjawab, 'Saya tidak mau menjawab.'"Ludwig jadi ingat waktu masa dimana Hiiltler masih hidup. Sungguh sebetulnya dia benci akan penindasan tapi apa daya ia menolak.

"Tenang toh itu berita terakhir. Yang pengen silahkan aku gak mau ikutan ke sana," kata Arthur dan anggukan yang lain.

"Ya sudah Ludwig kita akhiri saja dulu~~. Tuh si Feli sedang nunggu kamu mau kencan ya~~," kata Arthur.

"Boleh gak aku meliput masukin ke fanfic?" kata Al-chan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gak," kata Ludwig langsung membuat Al-chan pundung lagi~~~.

""Sampai jumpa semuanya nanti kami akan muncul lagi untuk menambah wawasan kalian selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua," kata Arthur dan Ludwig bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Doitsu ve~, doitsu ayo bentar lagi kita ke taman ria yuuuk ve~," kata Feli sampai loncat-loncat.<p>

"Diam atau aku akan memakan pastamu," kata Ludwig langsung aja membuat Feli pundung di tempat Al-chan pundung.

"Ve~. Eh Al-chan ngapain disini Ve~ve~ve~," kata Feli...

"Ah aku boleh ikut denganmu tak, nyu~," kata Al-chan.

"Boleh ve~," kata Feli tenang.

"Horeeee,nyu. Barengan,nyu senangnya," kata Al-chan sedangkan Ludwig bengong saja dengan tatapan sedih semua kru

'Kasian sekali kencan pertama mereka,' itu yang dipikirkan yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>Oke~~<p>

(4) Feli itu cuma panggilan abis namanya panjang enek nulis kayak gitu

(3) Ah itu ya bakalan jadi sequel **Pairing Langka** tunggu aja.

(2) Angga itu namanya Indonesia kan aku pengennya Indo cowok...

(1) Oh itu beneran Al-chan taruhan waktu nonton yang tunggal putri Indo vs Jepang harusnya yang ganda putra biar gak usah tunggu aja deh~

Al-chan: Dan tetap saya buka lagi deh teman pendamping England kalau gak ada sih maunya sama Kanada atau Rusia. Tetap ya seperti biasanya~~

Dan reques berita nih baru masuk 1 nih yang Singa silahkan tetep ya~~

Matt: Baik silahkan tekan tombol biru bila menyukai dan tekan tobol biru bila ingin mereview~~

Ps: Salam dari Mello pulang kampung ke fandom Death Note~~


	7. Chapter 7 edisi spesial

Berita Special bersama Arthur...

edisi spesial dengan beberapa perubahan nya~~

mungkin nanti yang ada ~...~ itu adalah sound tracknya nya~~

ini untuk hari perpisahan dari SMP menuju SMA nya~~

kalau begitu enjoy the story nya~~

Disclainer: tetap saja aku gak terima selama gak ada Indonesia

Warning: OC, OOC, OOT, dan typo + miss typo

* * *

><p>*Extreme*<p>

~Aku ingin beli laptop~

~Aku ingin jalan-jalan~

~Aku ingin pergi ke England dan ke Amerika~

~Semua-semua dapat dikabulkannya~

~Dapat dikabulkan oleh Sebastian~

~Aku ingin punya rumah setinggi angkasa~

~Hai nak mana uangmu~

~Al~Al~Al~

~Aku sayang sekali Sebastian~

_Dora*mon_~

Nya~~ selamat datang di stasiun berita kesayangan kita dalam acara spesial **prom** author hari ini. Dan bila kita lihat ada 2 presenter setia kali ini yang sedang Al-chan paksa menggunakan gaun pesta laki dan perempuan nya~~. Tentu 1 menolak nya~ dan 1 setuju nya~.

Mari kita mulai aja beritanya~~~

~jeng...jeng...jeng...jeng...~

"Pagi, siang, sore, malam, di rumah, di kantor, di universitas, di rumah dan lainnya, sekarang kami akan bersama kalian dalam beberapa berita kemudian," kata Arthur yang dipaksa menggunakan gaun kuning. Coba sebelumnya kita lihat si Jerman dengan santai atau murung memakai gaun hitam, si Amrik dengan lincah sambil memakai gaun merah, dan Ivan menggunakan gaun hijau dan lainnya silahkan pikir sendiri.

"Yap selain bersama Arthur kalian akan ditemani aku Lisa dari negara Singapura," kata Lisa senyam-senyum mendapat gaun bagus.

"Bloody hell, kenapa aku harus menggunakan gaun kuning sialan ini. Gue kan seorang gentleman," kata Arthur mengutuki nasipnya yang jelek sedangkan Lisa merasa prihatin dengan x-Motherlandnya.

"Ah tenang toh cuma sebentar saja Arthur," kata Lisa membuat Arthur tabah akan cobaan yang akan dihadapi.

"Ya sudah kita lihat dulu sekilas berita," kata Arthur lemah, letih, lelah, lesuh, dan lunglai.

~Enyaaaak...Enyak... where are you?~

Terlihat berita mengenai negara dengan urutan bisnis paling baik~~

~Susiiis...ohsusiiss makanan sehat tak bergizi~

Terlihat berita lagi mengenai piala sudirman~~

~Tolong lihat dia... dan bunuhlah dia...~

Terlihat berita ke tiga mengenai Singapura dan Indonesia~~

~Say... oh Say... don't look at me now~

Terlihat berita terakhir mengenai Eropa yang mencuri hujan~~

~Hengkiku oh oh HEng~ kenapa lapiku ngehang~

"God ngapain juga dikasi lagu gaje tak bermodal! Mending kayak kemarin deh~~," kata Arthur yang gak sopan padahal ini udah bikin susah-susah geblek.

"Nyaaah ayo kita mulai saja berita pertama sekalian kita kasi liat merekanya kan ada fashion show gaunnya~~," kata Lisa menunjuk sebuah jalan yang nanti dilewati para nation.

"Ah Angga elu licik ya punya kembaran cewek gue mana ada," kata Arthur melihat Nesia doang kayaknya si Angga kabur.

"Nah mengenai berita 1 ya kan dari manca negara. Ini mengenai negara paling ramah bisnis looooh. Itu sudah merupakan penilaian dari 24.000 responden dari setiap negara," kata Lisa sedikit berharap masuk lah...

"Ehem yang pertama Indonesia,"kata Arthur dan si Nesia-chan datang sambil berlenggak-lenggok di catwalk. Mukanya Arthur dkk yang cowok cuma bermuka merah melihat kecantikan Nesia menggunakan gaun berwarna biru cerah.

"Boleh aku tanya kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini," kata Hungary dan Austria yang asik aja gandengan tangan.

"Fufufufu, itu karena semua usaha yang ada di Indonesia kami persilahkan asalkan tidak berbau hal yang dilanggar undang-undang walau tetep aja ada," kata Nesia tenang.

"Kok Angga tidak datang," kata Austria sambil muka cemberut karena mesti menggunakan gaun panjang dengan bordiran batik diujung gaunnya.

"Ah diakan sedang sibuk dengan negara. Harusnya aku gak ada lagi kan aku negara Indonesia Serikat," kata Nesia-chan yang membuat sekelilingnya blusing.

"Dan selanjutnya Amerika ," kata Lisa sedangkan Arthur yang benar-benar mimisan melihat Alfred dalam balutan gaun berwarna merahnya. Sungguh menggoda kaum seme padahal si Alfred yang seme.

"Sudah tidak diragukan Amerika dan China dapat urutan kedua setelah Indonesia padahal sudah maju," kata Hungary tetep aja bawa tuh fryingpannya.

"Ah mungkin cuma kebetulan," kata Alfred.

"Tapi anda cantik loh,"kata Arthur tiba-tiba semenya keluar sedangkan si Alfred cuma malu-malu.

"Oke selanjutnya dari negara Kanada. Siapa itu Kanada?" kata Arthur yang membuatnya harus berciuman dengan fryingpan pinjaman oleh Gilbert sang kekasih Matthew.

Ternyata Matthew datang dengan gaun berwarna ungu dengan pita besar di pinggangnya cantik banget nyaaah. Bahkan kini semua sedang menatap sang nation yang dahulu tak dianggap.

"Apa pendapatmu dapat memesuki peringkat ketiga,"kata Austria mulai serius.

"Ah itu mudah bagiku. TOh cuma membiarkan mereka bekerja agar memajukan negara," kata Matthew keluar lagi aura OOCnya.

"Ah sudah deh bagaimana dengan pasanganmu Gilbert,"kata Hungary sambil menggenggam erat tangan Austria yang mukanya memerah.

"Ah siapa dia ya..., aku lupa," kata Matthew tiba-tiba suka OOCnya keluar sedangkan si Giilbert hanya meringkuk di pojokan bersama gilbird melayang di kepalanya.

"3 peringkat aja nih masih banyak dan gue gak mau terperangkap oleh korset sialan ini gila rasanya suakit banget,"kata Arthur komentar dengan mulut berbusa.

~Terengrengrengreng kekuatan ajaib~

"Berita kedua berasal dari Indonesia~,"kata Arthur disertai anggukan nyamannya.

"Setelah mengalahkan Jerman,Malaysia,dan sedikit kalah di Jepang, mereka ternyata gugur cuma gara-gara Denmark saudara-saudara," kata Lisa dengan dilebai-lebaikan kan turunan Angga dan Nesia yang diturunkan ke Panji (Malaysia) dan diturunkan ke Lisa.

"Sayang banget tau padahal udah susah-susah eh gagal gara-gara itu orang,"kata Nesia menunjuk Jeran (Denmark) yang asik minum.

"Ah sial! Pokoknya aku berusaha liat aja nanti Jerman dan tunggu aku Cina aku akan mengalahkanmu,"kata Nesia menunjuk Yao yang menggunakan gaun berwarna pink.

"Ayo kalau berani,"kata Cina dengan gagahnya padahal dia tau kalau pake gaun jangan angkat kaki lebar-lebar nanti sepatu haknya patah.

"Pergi dulu ah~~ sana deh tutup berita yang ini,"kata Nesia-chan yang keburu dikejer ama Cina, Jepang, Jerman, dan Denmark.

"Ka Nesia selamat berjuang," kata Lisa melambaikan tangan ke arah Nesia-chan.

~Andai aku Spiderman bisa nemplok mana aja~

"Yeah berita ini berasal dari negaraku dan Kan Nesia," kata Lisa dengan muka menatap BB tercintanya.

"Oke beritanya mengenai Nazarudin yang jalan-jalan ke Singapura dan gak ngasi tau bosnya Angga alias dia kabur dari negaranya sendiri," kata Arthur.

a"Yaaah~ masalah itu sering sih orang ngebandel Indonesia nyumput di rumahku. Padahal rumahku kan kecil," kata Lisa tetep aja kini memandang BBnya tercinta.

"Katanya dia korupsi uang Sea-games 2011 loh masa elu diemin sih," kata Arthur yang menatap Lisa memainkan hpnya.

"Loh kan ini urusan kaka aku cuma ikutan aja," kata Lisa tetep cinta ama BB daripada kakanya sendiri.

"Ah aku bosan nih beritanya begini semua tak ada humor,"kata Arthur~~.

"Nah coba kita tanyakan readers yang baca nih fanfic siapa nation yang kalian suka dan tak suka," kata Al-chan tiba-tiba nongol.

"Contohnya aku benci Netherland dan suka England,"kata Al-chan lagi aku tunggu di review~~.Nya~~~.

~Semuanya orang gila kau dan anda aku nggak~

"Sudah berita keempat nih yeaaaah bersal dari daratan Eropa," kata Lisa.

"Katanya mereka mencuri hujan yang harusnya menghujani daerah Iran dan sekutarnya dengan teknologi modern yang dapat menarik awan ke arah Eropa. Itu merupakan ucapan Presiden negara Iran, karena merasa curah hujannya berkurang bahkan sampai kekeringan selama beberapa tahun ini," kata Arthur mengerti hanya mengapa mereka menyalahkan Eropa.

"Mungkin mereka tak tahu mau menyalahkan kepada siapa," kata Lisa santai.

"Tapi mereka menyalahkan Amerika juga karena merasa negara Eropa ketakutan dengan negara Iran jadi mereka harus dihalangi," kata Arthur mulai sebal dengan negara Iran.

"Ya sudah karena itu cuma pendapat karena mereka menderita kekeringan kalau negaraku kan enggak kali,"kata Lisa tenang-tenang anteng namun setelah melihat Burma mukanya memerah. Dia melihat Dazki (Brunei) menggunakan gaun panjang warna hitam dengan lengan panjang,sepertinya Lisa menyukai Dazki.

"Cek-cek-cek kau suka sama si raja minyak ya~~,"kata Arthur iseng sedangkan si Dazki mukanya merah karena mendengar kata Arthur juga.

~Petir pasti bergumandang~ Badai juga kan datang~

"Ah yang penting beritanya kini udah habis jadi tinggal acara spesialnya aja deh dikeluarin,"kata Lisa tenang tapi mukanya ketakutan.

TIba-tiba si Angga datang dengan baju tuxedonya yang keren dan sepatunya yang hitam mengilat. Mereka yang cowok cuma iri si Angga bisa pake baju normal. Dan disampingnya ada Bella (Bellarus) yang menggunakan gaun ungu keputihan dengan renda yang feminim membuat yang lain merasa cuma Angga yang punya pasangan normal.

"Oke silahkan kalian memilih pasangan dansa,"kata Angga menyuruh yang lainnya berdansa dengan partner pilihannya sendiri. Tentu si USUK, BelandaxNesia, JepangxGreece, HungaryxAustria, SwissxLiechtenstein (fuuh berhasil susah amat namanya) dan lain-lian silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri sampai akhirnya acara selesai dengan lagu ini~~~.

gak~So raise your glass if you are wrong~

~In all the right ways~

~All my underdogs we will never bee never bee~

~anything just laud~

~and nirthy gridy dirty little freaks~

~wont you just come on and come and~

~raise you glass~

~just come and come on and~

~raise your glass~

~for me~

_Pink_Raise_your_glass_

* * *

><p>Al-chan: Ah akhirnya selesai mungkin aku bakalan senang banget padahal harusnya ini update senin bukan hari ini. Jadi kalau aku update sekarang jangan kaget nyaaah~<p>

Mello: Tetap dibuka nih pendamping presenter Arthur kalau gak ada Kanada deh~~

Al-chan: Dan silahkan kasitau berita yang ingin kalian lihat di sini masih terbuka lebar~~.

Ohayo semua Nya~~~~.

Oh ya satu lagi negara yang kalian suka dan benci...


	8. Chapter 8

Berita bersama Arthur

Wuaaaaah tak terasa sudah chapter 8 dan terimakasih deh yang udah review dan yang silent readers nyaaah~~.

Al-chan: Ah kaget ternyata udah beda ya profilenya kaget waktu dibuka...

Mello: Ehem kita telat 2 hari nih untuk mencari berita aneh dan lucu~~ moga aja sih~~

Al-chan: Ah karena angka 8 favoritku sih~~~

Mello: Kalau ada yang gak sesuai keinginan Al-chan lempar aja elpiji~~.

Al-chan: Ah udah mari kita mulai~~~.

~Enjoy It~

~( OvO)(I.I )~

~Think yourself before other people~

~I don't want you hurt~

~But no one will hurt you~

~I will stay to get your heart now~

~Wait me~

_Al~chan_

Al-chan: Wew /\( -_-)/\ kita kembalikan ke studio dimana sekarang aku menyuruh semuanya menggunakan pakaian sekolah tk sampai sma sesuai undian yang diterima para nation~~. Jadi yang kuliah siap nostalgia dan yang lain terserah deh .~..

Mello: Baik maaf ada kesalahan teknis~~. Si Alfred kemarin mengajak Arthur mabuk gimana nih~~ gak ada pengganti... Q.Q

Al-chan: Whatzzz OAO" padahal kan bentar lagi nih dan live masa diganti nanti apa kata orang~~.*panik sambil kelilling studio*

Mello: itulah masalahnya gak ada yang mau gantiin nih padahal si Kanada udah nunggu nih yang lain lagi rapat...

Al-chan : Kamu yang gantiin ya *sparkle eyes* aku males nih~~ pegel.

Mello: Kenapa gak kamu aja ~.~

Kanada: Jadi nggak sih ini beritanya gue udah nunggu tapi si alis tebel itu belum dateng.

Mello: Itu gara-gara sodaramu masa dia ngajak Arthur yang lemah ama alkohol jadilah dia sekarang teler gak bisa masuk kerja.

Alfred: Ew gue aja deh yang jadi presenter kan gue tuh hero!

Al-chan: Pergi aja deh lo dasar makhluk tak tahu malu! *tendang sampai Artick*

Mello: Kok ditendang ayo balikin lagi, kan dia bisa jadi pengganti. Atau kau yang kutendang *bawa balik Alfred dari Artick*

Alfred: Nah sekarang kau kutendang ke Indonesia *nendang gak berhasil inikan Indonesia*

Al-chan: Waaaa, padahal berita tinggal dibacain nih!

Yao: Al-chan aku aja yang gantiin sekarang,aru. *pas aku lagi nonton bagian Yao di Hetalia episode 97*

Al-chan: Yao kau penyelamatku emang nenek moyang selalu baik ama cicitnya yaaa.

Yao: Aru emangnya gue setua itu ya aru.

Mello: Aku udah buang semua berita hari ini loh Al-chan gimana ngelanjutinnya~.

Yao+Al-chan: Bego amat elu (al: Nyaaaah~, Yao: Aru). Sekarang kita ngapain neeeeeeeeh!

Arthur: Aku datang hiks~ kok gak pada mulai sih? hiks~

Al-chan: PERGI DARIKU~~~NYAAAH~ *lari kekuatan eyeshield 21*

Alfred: Ayo mulai mana beritanya~.

YAo: udah dihapus dan dibuang aru, sama Mello

Alfred: Mello! Ayo kejar dia sekarang!

Arthur: Al-chan ayo *gelayutan kayak anak monyet di punggung Al-chan* mulai Al-chan~

Al-chan: Ah sudah deh kututup tetap voting ya negara yang dibenci dan disuka

contoh aku suka England dan benci dengan Netherland bye~~~ nyaaaah

~selesai dengan gaje~

-Tetep review ya~~ kutunggu maaf kok jadi kayak drama-

-chapter ini paling pendek maaf-

All: Mello dasar gara-gara elu gak jadi siaran nih!

Arthur: Ahahahahaha masa muda memang menyenangkan hahahahaha.

Alfred: Ayo kita minum lagi.

Arthur: Ayo hiks menyenangkan~~.


	9. Chapter 9

Berita bersama Arthur :O

Al-chan: Terimakasih terus buat yang ngereview dan maaf gak dibales pelupanya lagi kambuh nih~~.

Thanks banyak **Crescent Crystal** yang terus membaca fanfic iseng-isengan ini~ :)

Dan **Yuu Yurino** yang terus mereview sampai sekarang + votenya ;D

Juga buat **LisaAlviss BeatJumper R **yang mereview + votenya :D

+ **Mikakuchi** dan **Ai Tsuki Infinity** yang ngereview~~.

Matt: Yah karena para nation udah memulangkan Mello seperti Italy (dalam paket) jadi aku yang menggantikannya~

Near: Yah begitulah nasip jadi rank. 2

Matt: Soal seme-menyeme tinggal telepon ini aja 081********4.

Al-chan: Woi jangan pake nomor hpku!

Near: Ya sudah mulai aja deh ceritanya aku mau cepet balik ke Death Note.

~Enjoy it~

~Just talking to me~

~And say all my name~

~You can see the light in there~

~Kiss me now~

-NONE-

Kembali di studio Transit Televisi dengan Arthur dan Canada yang menggunakan baju sailor putri pemberian author ini. Studio terlihat sedang terdapat renovasi sana sini sungguh poor masa studionya aja sejelek ini masih kekeh untuk meyiarkan berita yang gak pantes untuk diperbincangkan. Ah mari kita mulai dengan song buatan Arthur pribadi hehehe~~

~you are the sweetest~

~Every moment with you~

~Is the sweetest one~

_iklan gula_

"Ah Angga kita sekarang main dimana hehehehehe," kata Arthur dengan tenangnya.

"Woi salah ini buat Kencan Pertama bukan yang ini sialan salah deh. Lo bisa baca gak sih nih artikel yang bener," kata Al-chan menaruh artikel yang benar.

"Terima kasih Al-chan tadi sudah aku kasi tau gak mau dengerin," kata Matthew menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm~~ kau siapa ya?" kata Arthur dengan tenang.

"Dia tokoh favoritku Kanada dasar kau bloody git!" kata Al-chan mengeluarkan kata mutiara punyanya Arthur.

"Sialan lo ambil kata-kata gue! Mana royalti buat gue," kata Arthur mulai deh amarahnya naek.

"Ah Alfred kau jadi host menggantikan Arthur yang asik berantem lagi dengan Al-chan ya~~ Oni-san," kata Matthew mengajak kakanya sendiri.

"Oke deh," kata Alfred mengambil artiklenya dan mulai membaca," nah kita lihat dulu yang berikut ini," kata Alfred menunjuk sesuatu.

~X~

Berita berasal dari Amerika mengenai foto penjahat dengan harga yang mahal!

~X~

Berita berasal dari Taiwan mengenai anjing dengan berbagai mode layaknya hewan lain~~

~X~

Berita berasal dari Belanda mengenai bahan bakar untuk pesawat~~

~X~

Berita berasal dari Indonesia mengenai presiden kita SBY!

~X~

"Wah ada berita dari Amerika... Emang HERO itu keren dan tak ada yang tak mengakui," kata Alfred berhohoho ria.

"Selamat, selamat, selamat," kata Matthew bertepuk tangan sambil si kumajirou duduk di sampingnya asik bermain dengan kursinya.

"Nah ini mengenai foto, kau membawa replikanya gak. Aku penasaran tampang si penjahat," kata Alfred yang langsung dengan sigap si Matthew membawa gambar tersebut. Di situ ada seorang dengan baju ala koboinya, terlihat bengong sambil menatap ke depan dengan tenang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja si Alfred sudah siap dengan sebuah spidol langsung melukis sebuah kumis tebal, katamata bulat ala Harry, titik di dahi, dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan si Matthew cuma sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakanya tersayang.

"Selama kaka menggambar, aku akan menjelaskan siapa yang ada di gambar tersebut. Billy the Kid adalah seorang penjahat legendaris di era Wild West Amerika. Dilahirkan dengan nama Henry McCarty, tetapi lebih kondang di New Mexico sebagai William Bonney. Dia ditambak mati di usia 22 tahun oleh Pat Garret, seorang penegak hukum, pada 1881, berbulan-bulan setelah dia kabur dari penjara dan menembak dua wakil sherrif. Dalam kurun waktu 130 tahun setelah kematiannya, kisah Billy the Kid dituangkan dalam berbagai buku dan film, yang tingkat akurasinya bervariasi," kata Matthew dengan tenangnya.

"Dan yang menjualnya adalah Brian Lebel, penyelenggara lelang, mengaku tidak menyangka foto itu bisa terjual dengan harga setinggi itu. Dia memperkirakan, foto itu laku dengan harga antara 300.000 hingga 400.000 dollar AS saja. Dalam foto itu, Billy the Kid berpose di luar bar Fort Sumner, New Mexico sambil memegang senapan Winchester dan sebuah pistol Colt 45 di pinggulnya. Foto itu diambil pada akhir 1879 atau awal 1880." kata Matthew tenang walaupun terlihat Al-chan dan Arthur asik adu mulut dan Alfred dengan gambar yang sudah tak ada bentuknya lagi.

Setelah tahu akan ke berita selanjutnya Alfred membuang gambarnya dan memulai lagi dengan sikap lugas layaknya seorang pembawa berita dengan sikap tenang. namun tiba-tiba ada Taiwan lewat dengan sesuatu yang mengikutinya.

"Ah Taiwan pandanya imut banget... Dapet darimana bukannya gak boleh tuh jadi hewan peliharaan," kata Matthew yang suka dengan hewan imut.

"Ah Matthew ini bukan panda tapi anjing," kata Taiwan hampir terkikik melihat kelakuan Matthew yang agak aneh tersebut.

"Itu ada yang mirip dengan harimau," kata Alfred menunjuk ke arah anjing lain yang lewat.

"Ah itu maksudnya agar para warga lebih menghargai anjing dan tak akan memakannya lagi. Dulu daging anjing di makan di restoran sampai 10 tahun lamanya. Namun sekarang mereka tak mau lagi karena merasa terhina karena mengartikan kemiskinan," kata Taiwan yang malah menjelaskan bukannya si Matthew yang asik memandang anjing atau Alfred yang asik dengan burgernya.

"Ah ya sudah aku pergi mau ketemu Kaka Yao," kata Taiwan langsung ngacir dari studio.

"Berita ketiga aja langsung dari Belanda," kata Matthew dengan tenang.

"Mengenai bahan bakar yang katanya nanti bakal dari minyak goreng mentah. Kayaknya gampang ya masukin aja minyaknya," kata Alfred berhohoho ria sampai dipukul oleh Willem yang sedang lewat untuk melihat Angga atau minimal Nesia.

"Woi susah tau, ini demi mengurangi emisi karena aku masuk Uni Eropa. Rencananya, bahan bakar dari minyak goreng bekas tersebut bakal dipakai melayani 200 penerbangan pada rute tersebut di atas. KLM mengambil pasokan bahan bakar dari minyak goreng bekas itu dari hotel, rumah makan, dan pabrik sebelum dikirim ke AS untuk disuling," kata Willem dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Tapi tetep aja lu mesti ke gue dulu untuk mendapatkan bahan bakarnya," kata Alfred membanggakan diri.

"Yah tapi pesawat kami sudah memakai bio energi sejak 2009 kok. Waktu itu, maskapai ini menguji coba penerbangan yang membawa 40 orang, termasuk menteri ekonomi Belanda. Penerbangan 90 menit tersebut sebagian besar menggunakan bahan bakar penerbangan tradisional. Akan tetapi, satu dari empat mesin menggunakan bahan bakar bio sebanyak 50 persen," kata Willem dengan sombongnya.

"Ah sudah sana-sana. Sudah selesaikan dan sudah dijelaskan oleh si Willem sendiri," kata Alfred masih asik makan burger dan sekarang dengan cola.

"Nah kini dari Indonesia...," kata Matthew.

"Aku lupa nih Indonesia itu di mana ya...," kata Alfred langsung mendapatkan pukulan dengan tangan hampa oleh Angga si personifikasi Indonesia.

"Alfred, Indonesia itu gue inget!" kata Angga dengan aura Ivan, sedangkan si Matthew hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik kakanya sendiri.

"Ah sudah ayo kita bacain aja beritanya," kata Alfred dengan tenang.

"Katanya masyarakat Indonesia sudah mulai tak percaya dengan presidennya sendiri karena banyak yang tak terurus dengan baik," kata Matthew dengan tenang sedangkan si Angga hanya merenung di pojokan.

"Publik menilai tak ada kemajuan dalam aspek ekonomi. Puncaknya, pada September 2010 lalu, yaitu 37,1 persen publik menilai keadaan ekonomi nasional buruk dan sangat buruk. Di Juni 2011, kondisinya masih tak terlalu berubah, yaitu 35,7 persen publik kecewa dengan kondisi ekonomi nasional. Begitu pula penilaian publik terhadap keadaan politik dan penegakan hukum nasional di Indonesia. Sunarto mengatakan kepuasan publik atas kinerja SBY merosot tajam di tengah-tengah publik yang hidup di perkotaan dan mereka yang berpendidikan tinggi. Survei dilakukan pada tanggal 1-7 Juni 2011 kepada 1.200 responden di 33 provinsi. Survei dilakukan dengan wawancara tatap muka dengan _margin of error_ sekitar 2,9 persen," kata Matthew karena Alfred tuh pemalas saat melihat teks yang begitu panjang.

"Ah ya sudah kita tutup saja acaranya...," kata Matthew dengan tenang.

"Ah selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semuanya.. Terima kasih atas keluangan waktunya membaca berita yang real ini. Aku Alfred dan dia Matthew mohon undur diri," kata Alfred langsung menutup acara.

* * *

><p>Oke kita kihat hasilnya...<p>

England : 3 orang yang suka

Wales: 1 orang yang suka

Prussia: 1orang yang suka /1 orang yang benci

Kanada: 1orang yang suka /1 orang yang benci

Belanda: 2 orang yang benci

Malaysia: 1 orang yang benci

Ayo vote nation yang kalian suka dan benci nanti aku jadikan hostnya hehehe~~

kayak gini aku suka England dan benci Belanda hehehe~~

juga boleh request siapa yang bakal menemani Arthur jadi hostnya dan beritanya juga hehehe~~


End file.
